Hole cutters typically consist of a cylindrical cutter that is removably secured in the chuck of a power drill. Using cylindrical cutters to drill holes in certain material such as stainless steel can be difficult due to the toughness of the material and the material's tendency to cold-work and harden when being drilled. Furthermore, some cylindrical cutters have cutting teeth that are more likely to get caught on the edge of the cut. When this happens, the drill motor may stall, the cutter may break, or the operator may be thrown off balance.